The Triforce
Summary The Triforce is a sacred relic that reappears throughout the Legend of Zelda series. These golden sacred triangles were left behind by the three Golden Goddesses — Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage — after the creation of the land of Hyrule and Lorule. It was formed at the point where they ascended to the heavens, in a different dimension connected to Hyrule and Lorule, called the Sacred Realm, which would later be referred to as the "Golden Land." Hyrule's Triforce consists of three separate sacred golden triangles: the Triforce of Power (top), the Triforce of Wisdom (left), and the Triforce of Courage (right). The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of whomever touches it, and molds the Sacred Realm to reflect that person's heart. The Triforce does not discriminate between "good" or "evil". However, if a person without an equal balance of power, wisdom, and courage makes a wish, the Triforce will split into its three separate parts: the piece that best personifies the wish-maker will be the only piece to remain in hand, whilst the other two will take residence in whosoever most personifies them. Reassembly is then required for such a person's wish to be granted, but does not exclude another from making the attempt. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly up to 5-C | Unknown. Possibly up to 5-C | At least 5-C '''| At least '''5-A Name: The Triforce Origin: The Legend of Zelda Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Artifact, Hyrule's Providence Wielder(s): Link (A Link Between Worlds), Link (Hyrule Warriors), Link (Majora's Mask), Link (Ocarina of Time), Link (Twilight Princess), Link (Wind Waker) | Princess Zelda (A Link Between Worlds), Princess Zelda (Hyrule Warriors), Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time), Princess Zelda (Twilight Princess), Tetra | Ganondorf (Every Incarnation), Lana (Hyrule Warriors | Cia (Hyrule Warriors), Ganondorf (At the beginning of the Downfall Timeline), Link (Adventure of Link), Link (A Link to the Past), Link (Skyward Sword) Powers and Abilities: Grants the wielder a small portion of the Goddess Farore's power, including amplified Magical power, Resistance to evil magic/mind controlling effects, and Heightened courage | Grants the wielder a small portion of the Goddess Nayru's power, including amplified Magical power, Divine wisdom, Healing, Telepathy, and Shapeshifting | Grants the wielder a small portion of the Goddess Din's power, including immensely amplified Magical power, Nigh-Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), and Dramatically increased physical might | Provides all of the powers of the individual pieces, plus vastly greater raw power; additionally, allows its owner Reality Warping via wishes Attack Potency: Unknown. Possibly up to Moon level (Also provides mystical power, though to an unknown lesser degree than that provided by the Triforce of Power) | Unknown. Possibly up to Moon level (Also provides mystical power, though to an unknown lesser degree than that provided by the Triforce of Power) | At least Moon level '''(Possesses the most magical power of the three pieces; as a divine object that imparts "true power" upon its wielder, granted directly by the Goddess of Power, is as least as powerful, if not more so, than relics such as the Light Force) | At least '''Large Planet level (If the Triforce were to disappear from the planet Hyrule exists upon, the world would deteriorate and die; the Triforce's true maximum power is unknown, though it is frequently pointed out to be the most powerful artifact in the entire verse) Material or Element: Magic known as "The Force" Needed Prerequisite for Use: Sometimes, one must have a perfect balance of its virtues or else it'll split into three parts (which was what happened in Ganondorf's case when he found it), with the one who attempted to claim it retaining only the part they believed most in: if one still wishes to own the entire Triforce, they must reclaim the other two pieces a second time in their life. Notable Attacks/Techniques or Alternate Forms: The Triforce of Courage, The Triforce of Power, The Triforce of Wisdom Key: Triforce of Courage | Triforce of Wisdom | Triforce of Power | Complete Triforce Category:Weapons Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5